


Everyone loves Hajime Hinata

by AhogeAdventures



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhogeAdventures/pseuds/AhogeAdventures
Summary: Welcome to Dangan Island!It’s the 49th day of Island mode and Usami has tears in her eyes which is caused by no-other than her dear students.Everyone has done a good job of getting along with each other, each of them has completed their hope fragments, but apparently, the tear in Usami’s eyes aren’t of extreme joy but rather, that of heartache and extreme grief. And what started all her sadness was how everyone’s hope fragments were breaking.Why is that? It’s because everyone’s in a battle with each other to win over our favorite ahoge boy’s heart! (No, not you Naegi)So what is a magical bunny to do? A class trial to decide Hajime’s lover once and for all, of course!Now then, let’s begin!





	Everyone loves Hajime Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at being funny. 
> 
> I hope you enjou at least!

A huge circle of pissed-off teenagers stood in the center of the restaurant with two of them standing on the inside. Every single one of them were wearing an expression of disagreement with matching pulsating, bulging veins on their foreheads.

“Pwease! Evewyone, come down!” The magical, bunny doll squeaked in tears. “We came hewe to give wove, and to weceive wove, and this is not wove at aww. This is definitewy not pawt of the schoow twip.”

“Will you just shut up for once!” Someone shouted at the quivering stuffed bunny as the two students at the center were now butting heads. If anyone was to blame for all the anger radiating from the island, it was those two. People came into the restaurant with the two of them already arguing, causing everyone to join in the fight.

The pinkette grounded his sharp teeth together causing a bit of bright pink blood to sputter around his mouth. “Can you tell me again, why in the world would Hinata choose a midget over a hot talented mechanic, like myself?”

“Because the fucking said mechanic is a ball-less virgin who will never experience french-kissing because of their fucking ugly teeth.” The blonde short-haired gangster retorted.“Hey now! My teeth aren’t ugly!” The wannabe predator of the ocean replied, sounding hurt. He backed off and regained his composure. “Nothing you said matters, because Hinata will definitely pick me as his future husbando and I wont be a kiss-less virgin no more.” He now stood with his hands holding onto his hips, giving a facade of exuberance. “And besides, I’m his soul friend after all!”

“Objection! The gods of this world have never declared such blasphemy to be true. Tis only you, who sputters such nonsense that claims oneself to be worthy for such a deity such as Hajime Hinata.” Gundam boomed with his hamsters squeaking in agreement.

“Yeah, what the weirdo said! Big bro only has time for one person, and that person’s me!” Hiyoko said and sticks out her tongue. “Besides, he has to watch my dance after we get out of this island.”

The bickering teenagers caused even more of an uproar as everyone started talking, voicing their opinions on why they should be with Hinata, fighting for their right to be his lover.

As everyone was spitting their own opinions to whoever was closest to them someone entered the circle. 

“Excuse me… everyone?” came her calm and soothing voice but no one seemed to be listening. “Uhm…” she tried for the second time but the voices around her got even louder. 

She wasn’t really used to talking to everyone but she wanted to end her classmates quarreling so she did the only thing she could do; she reached into her jacket and grabbed a magnum handgun from her hidden holster. She lifted the impressive firearm with an 8 inch barrel, and fired a round into the roof, the gunshot echoing throughout the whole island. 

The gun was hot and smoking and it seemed like the gun didn’t move an inch from recoil as she held the weapon tightly in her small gamer hand. 

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed and no one dared to say anything further. 

She gave a cheery smile. “Now that I got everyones attention, I want us to settle this like adults.” She declared as she hid the gun back in her jacket. “Fighting over Hinata-kun like children won’t resolve our situation… I think. So does anyone have any ideas on how to come to a conclusion?”

“Ahh, great choice on how to grab our attention nanami-san, as expected from the super high school level gamer.” A breathy voice came from the crowd. The owner of said voice stepped forward into the center. “As for winning Hinata-kun’s heart, I would like to suggest something.”

“Ah! please, elucidate us with your plan Komaeda-san. I’m sure we’d all love to hear it.” Sonia Nevermind declared.

Everyone’s eyes sparkled as Sonia spoke up.

“Ahh. How kind of you Sonia-san.” Komaeda shivered in delight at the sudden recognition of his presence. He tried to stop shaking so he could explain further. “Well, as much as I have enjoyed these forty nine days of watching everyone’s glorious hope grow, I’ve felt that there was something lacking to reach even a greater height of hope during our school-trip, which now brings me to a revelation on how to decide who wins Hinata-kun’s heart and letting everyone’s hope grow in the process.” He hugs himself tight as his eyes swirl into a pool of darkness. “For someone to attain the highest hope possible, I suggest we all participate in a class trial!”

“A class trial?” Ibuki asks. “Ibuki would love to defend her affection for Hinata-chan in a class trial!” The super high school level light music club member screeched in excitement. 

“Yes, it’s quite simple actually.” The white haired boy announced with a finger in the air. “Whoever’s brave enough to believe in the hope they have for Hinata-kun’s passion shall defend himself or herself in front of everyone. After Hinata-kun hears each of our speeches, he will decide whether that person is the chosen one for his own affection.” He shakes even more in excitement and starts to drool. “And whoever chooses to speak up, but fail to win Hinata-kun’s vote, the person shall face an execution!”

“An Execution?” Shouted the cotton-filled mascot, horrified.

Everyone watched Komaeda, as he turned around the room with his hands held up high, his drools falling from his chin onto the wooden floor of the restaurant.

“Th-think of all the hope…” He gushed.

“Uwuwuwuw…” The rabbit continued to tremble. “I don’t think anywone wouwd agwee.” 

After a good minute of komaeda spinning around, Akane chose to be the first one to speak up. “Execution huh? If it’s for Hinata then why not?” She shrugged as she placed a pinky into her ear, wiggling it around. 

The murmurs started again, and everyone seemed to be agreeing.

“S-s-speaking of Hinata-k-k-kun, where is he?” The awkward nurse said.

“That dumb boy is late, like always.” The red-haired photographer answered.

“Shit! Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go to his cabin.” Shouted, Nekomaru, leading everyone to exit the restaurant.

Everyone exited the room. “Hope hope hope hope…” came the shivering white haired male, following from behind.

“W-wait up.” Usami said as she recovered from the earlier panic.

.  
———  
.

Three loud knocks and Hinata got up from bed with groggy eyes and a yawn. After stretching, he grumbled to whoever dared to disturb his blissful sleep. He wanted to rest the whole day since everyone accomplished collecting their hope fragments anyway. 

He expected at least a little vacation after the hard work they’ve done.

To his dismay, he had to face whoever was in the other side of the door. He reached for the cold knob and opened the thick wood that separated him from the outside world. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw all his classmates standing in front of his cottage with their jaws dropping to the floor with a heavy clunk. 

He raised an eyebrow and realized everyone was staring at his ninety-one centimeter chest that glistened in the morning sun. He covered himself up with his arms, failing miserably.  
“Ah… What are you guys doing here?” He says, frantic, hoping that everyone would stop staring and just move on to explaining why they were intruding his slumber for today.

The symphony of voices started and Hinata couldn't understand anyone with all the talking until someone spoke loud enough for their voice to stand our from the noise. “Well, you see Hinata, everyone here’s arguing on who you’d like to spend the rest of your life with after the class trip’s over.” The super high school level imposter announced. “Or in other words, everyone’s fighting to be your future lover.”

Hinata stood in front of the crowd—shell shocked with what he just heard—and still half naked. Everyone started speaking again and the sea of undistinguishable words kept getting louder and louder and louder. Hinata felt a cold breeze as a sweat dropped from his forehead.

As Nanami reached for something under her jacket, everyone knew what was coming so they kept silent. “Okay everyone, let’s begin.” she says, not continuing with her earlier plans of firing another bullet to the air.

Everyone then proceeded to push Usami to the center. She was still quivering since earlier.

“Weww, you see Hinata-san…” The stuffed animal coughed and shifted to a more confident state. “We’we going to have a cwass twiaw.”

“A class trial…?” Hajime stood there—not comprehending what everyone was on about. Hinata couldn’t move a muscle. It was like he was turned into a statue.

“Yes, a class trial, Hinata-kun.” Nanami steps forward.

“A class trial to decide it all! Those who are HOPEful enough will declare why they should be the ones to be with you. But if their hope isn’t strong enough for you, HInata-kun, then all you have to do is to reject them. You do have someone you love who’s on this island at this very moment, am I correct?” The luckster asks.

Hinata just looks at him dumbfounded. “Well, yeah.” 

And with that, Usami looked at you as she raised her wand. Yes, you! “Befowe we stawt, Pwease pway the song ‘DANGAN Island!’. If you don’t have it, pwease pway it on youtube.”  
With that said, everyone was expectantly waiting for you. Each of them giving you a dirty glare. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? c’mon, play it.” Souda says.

“Here, you lazy-ass. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kak8Hy-ydgo” Kuzuryuu gives you a link to play the song. “Now click and play.”

As the song starts playing Usami waves her wand around, changing every detail of the environment. The cottages folded like it was paper and the sky disappeared. The floor turned to checkers of black and white. The courtroom walls and curtains started to pop up and everyone was placed into a circle. Where each person stood, wooden podiums started to pop up in front of them. Everyone stood still as the room spun around. Each person’s profile, were shown having a few seconds of time with fancy nametags appearing below their faces.

Teruteru Hanamura.

Sonia Nevermind.

Peko Pekoyama.

Nekomaru Nidai.

Nagito Komaeda.

Mikan Tsumiki.

Mahiru Koizumi.

Kazuichi Souda.

Ibuki Mioda.

Hiyoko Saionji.

Gundham Tanaka.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.

Chiaki Nanami.

Byakuya Togami.

Akane Owari.

and finally Hajime Hinata.

“Let the cwass twiaw begin!” shouted an even more confident rabbit. “Okay Hinata-san. aww you need to do is wisten, and hit that wed button if you don’t agwee to whoevew’s speaking. Whoevew get’s wejected wiww be bwackened and pinned to the waww fow execution. But if you wike the pewson just hit the gween button!” 

A big blank wall sat at the back of both Nagito and Nanami who were opposite to where Hinata was standing. He just stood there, shirtless and frozen since a while ago. He didn’t want to agree with this, his classmates risking their lives just to prove to everyone that he would choose them to be their lover…

But then again, he just went along with it. If it meant that they’d finally shut up and he could go back to sleep, why not, right?

“Owkay! Who wants to stawt!” Usami declared!

Hanamura coughed to grab everyone’s attention. He stood with so much confidence radiating. He winked at Hinata and started. “Well you see, I think it’s obvious that Hajime wants to stay with me—“

A buzzer sound echoed in the courtroom and everyone looked at Hinata who had a pissed-off looking face, hand pressing the buzzer.

And right away, daggers flew to Hanamura clothes, pinning him securely to the wall.

“Ahhhh! Avril lavigne! Sharp objects just excite me.” He says with his nose bleeding.

Everyone sweat dropped and gulped, They all had the same words going on in their mind. “This is going to be a tough one.”

.  
———  
.

 

“And that’s why I believe, Hinata-san and I can be together.” The swordswoman was blushing after her ten-minute long speech. 

Hajime just shook his head and his hand came crashing down the buzzer. 

_BZZT!_

She was pinned to the wall alongside with the rest of her classmates. 

She gave out a huff and gave a small smile. “At least I tried.” she said to no one in particular.

“Hey.” came a soft voice. She looked over to whoever was speaking.

“I’m proud of you Peko, you stood your ground and that’s a very brave thing.” Kuzuryuu smiled as a tinge of pink was appearing on his cheeks.

“Young master…” She smiled and blushed back at the gangster.

“That’s right! You don’t deserve Hinata! You jump on another ship as soon as you learn Hinata doesn’t like you the same way you like him!” Shouted the pink haired boy.“You shut up! You did exactly the same thing! Flirting with Sonia right after she got pinned next to you.” Kuzuryuu shouted back.

Sonia scoffed while Souda blushed a deep red.

“Well, I—uhh. At least I was closest to being Hinata’s boyfriend!” The mechanic bit back.

“Yeah right! You were the second one to hit the wall. Hehehe.” Hiyoko mocked.

“Sh-shut up!” Souda retorted.

All of the hanging students gave their attention back to the two person’s left.

“Well, I think I’ll go next.” Nanami declared with a confident smile as she placed a hand on her heart. “Hinata-kun and I have bonded quite a lot… just like everyone else here.” She looks back at her pinned classmates. “But, I hold Hinata-kun as a special person in my heart. He taught me how to make friends and he told me I could do it with games…” 

She continued on with her speech making everyone tear up in the room including her last competitor and Hinata as well. She was so graceful with her movement, and her smile was so sweet and innocent. Every memory she shared with everyone hit their hearts and her words were responded by either clapping or filling the room with deep long ‘awws’ given by her classmates.

“…And that’s why, if Hinata-kun chooses me I’ll try to be the best person I can be for him.” Everyone’s heart melted as they gazed at Nanami and Hajime with such fervor. They didn’t mind if they lost to her. Hell, they’d be glad to die if Hinata chose her. They’d both make a great couple anyway and they all felt stupid they risked their lives when it was now clear that Nanami was going to win.

The room grew dead quiet as everyone waited in anticipation for Hinata to press the green button. The only thing that could be heard was the sniffling of Hajime Hinata.

When he finally lifted his head high to meet her eyes, he smiled. “Chiaki… I’m sorry.” With that, Hinata pressed the red button and she was sent flying to the whiteboard with all her classmates followed by a scared Usami.

Everyone gasped at what just happened. A sudden heaviness filled the room.

“Hhhhhaa hhhhaa” The last competitor started.

“Hhhh. hhhahha hhahha hhhahhhahhhahhhahhahhha.” The ominous laughter filled the court and everyone couldn’t help but continue staring in disbelief.

After a good minute, the laughter died down. “Hhhhinata- khhhuuun. To choose trash like me hhhhh.” Komaeda’s breathy voice echoed. “It fhills mhe with soh muchhh hhh-hope! hhhhhh.” 

“Umm, Komaeda, what’s wrong with your voice?” Hinata asked, with no emotion to his voice, as if Komaeda’s weirdness was an everyday occurrence.

“Ohhhhh, yhhouhh knowhhhh hhh, mhy vhoice ghets breathierhhh whhhennn I’m exhcited. Hhhhh” Komaeda says while staring at his hand. Drool starting to slide down on the corners of his mouth.

Komaeda then coughed, trying to regain his regular voice. “Hinata-kun…” His eyes started to tear. His classmates were either looking down in shame while some were grinding their teeth. “It’s such a—“

“So what makes you think I’d choose you?” Hinata declares as he folds his arms and raises him a brow.

“Ohh, Hinata-kun. Being such a tsundere, just like always. Ahah!” Nagito laughed while Hinata didn’t move a muscle. “All the times we had together. All the secret places where we shared OUR love…” Komaeda couldn’t contain himself. He wrapped himself in his own arms as he shook in bliss. 

“What!? You guys have been sleeping together!?” Souda shouted with his eyes trying it’s best to not pop out of his skull.

Hajime nodded. This caused everyone to whisper to each other. Hinata heard some of the things they whispered but he just kept his composure.

“Who knew Hinata would choose him.”

“We lost, to that fucking guy!?”

“Yaaas, Komahina!”

“So that’s why I saw Komaeda-chan sneak into Hinata-chan’s room one night.”

Komaeda tried his best to stop shaking. “And now, you’ve chosen me… over all the ultimates! Hajime! You give me so much hope!” Komaeda raised his hands in the air in utter jubilation.

_Bzzzzt_

Komeda’s pupils contract as he was shot to the wall. Everyone started screaming and shouting in horror.

“Hinata-kun?”

“Big bro doesn’t love anyone!”

“Shit! What utter humiliation!”

As everyone panicked a blue beam illuminated the room. Everyone covered their eyes, protecting them from the brightness of the light. The light slowly died down and there, appeared in the center of the room, three people with suits.

“Hajime Hinata!” He pointed to the brunette. “If we give you the right answer to who you want to spend the rest of your life with, then we ask you to let your classmates go!” He declared confidently.

“Who the hell is that?” one of Hinata’s classmates shouted. 

“I-it’s Makoto Naegi.” Komaeda, gushed.

“Makoto who?”

“You won’t understand. We’re in a virtual game and—“ Someone shushes Komaeda before he could continue.

Hinata just shrugs. “Sure.”

Naegi’s female companion just stood there quietly, obviously impressed by Naegi’s detective skills. She may not know what Naegi’s answer is, but she believed in him.

“Tell them Naegi!” shouted the other with full on support.

Naegi raised his finger in the air, and everyone was waiting expectantly for their soon-to-be-savior. “Hajime Hinata, the person you love is…”

He dramatically let’s his pointing finger fall and stops midway as it pointed directly in front of Hinata. 

Hinata just bit his lip and held the edges of the table with a death grip.

“Me!”

Everyone reached another chorus of silence while Naegi’s companions, Kyouko Kirigiri and the real Togami Byakuya, looked at him in utter shock with wide eyes. 

“Ahhh! Hope and hope together creates even more of an ultimate hope!” Komaeda squeals as he moves, still hanging on the board.

“What is wrong with this guy?” Someone says.

“SORE WA CHIGAU ZO!” Hinata shouted.

Three sets of daggers flew and the future foundation members were pinned to the wall.

“Wh— what do you mean he’s in love with you!? He doesn’t even know you!” Shouts the now pinned detective.

Naegi just scratches his face with an apologetic smile. “Ehehehe…”

“Now, were gonna die in this virtual reality too.” Byakuya says.

Everyone started panicking again. Noise filled the air until a shot was fired. 

“Everyone,” came the calm voice. “I think I know who Hinata-kun is in love with.”

“Who?” everyone says in unison.

Hinata looks at them with curiosity in his eyes.

“Hinata-kun likes the reader.”

As the words left Chiaki’s lips everyone started staring at you. 

“THE READER?”

You look over to Hinata who is wearing a thin veil of red on his face. But before you could say anything or even gush out your love, he presses the buzzer, sending you to the wall with all the other talented people.

With everyone’s frustration combining, You all take in a deep breath and voice out “Then who are you in love with, Hinata?”

Hinata blushes again and an audible laugh starts getting louder and louder.

It bounces off the walls of the courtroom and gives an ominous vibe to everyone’s spine.

“Upupupupu.” A black and white bear steps into the light from the shadows of the room.

“MONOKUMA!?” Everyone shouts in unison.

“So this is where you went Hinata-chan.” The bear says, playfully.

Hinata didn’t answer but the deepening blush answered everyone else’s question.

“It’s been an hour and you didn’t come back to bed with me. I kinda feel hurt. Hmph.” The bear folds his arms.

“Ahh, sorry monokuma.” Hinata says and scratches his head.

“Now, what do you say Hinata-chan? Let’s go back to bed?”

Hinata smiles and nods. “Let’s” he says.

Hinata presses the green button, and confetti starts to fall from the ceiling.

Everyone shrieks in despair as the wall starts descending down into the floor, proceeding for everyone else’s execution.

The last and most memorable thing that everyone who was pinned on the wall would hear, as Hinata and Monokuma’s back are facing you, is the laugh of the bear that stole the Best Boy’s heart.

“Upupupupupupupupupu.”

And that’s when you knew the world finally lost hope and fell into despair.


End file.
